


Shake Me Babe

by xenobotanist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breathplay, Domestic Baeksoo, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobotanist/pseuds/xenobotanist
Summary: Baekhyun is daunted by his boyfriend's anatomy.





	Shake Me Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much meta regarding this fic, but in the end it just...is what it is I guess. Take it.
> 
> Thank you so much to L, this is for you. It won't pay back the karmic debt but hopefully it will make you happy.
> 
> I haven't written tentacle fic before and have only ever read like 3??? tentacle fics in my entire life so this is all just? i don't even know what this is.

“You know, I think I'm ready,” Baekhyun said without preamble.

Kyungsoo, who felt like his brain had been sucked out through his asshole, could do nothing but stare in confusion at his boyfriend.

Baekhyun could be ready for a lot of things: finally moving in together like they'd been discussing for several months, getting rid of that god awful mullet he’d been sporting all summer or maybe, _just maybe,_ he’d finally decided to stop spamming Kyungsoo with unsolicited dick pics during work hours. Really, the possibilities were endless.

“Ready for what?” Kyungsoo asked once his chest had stopped heaving and the sweat had started cooling on his skin.

“For you to fuck me,” Baekhyun said almost conversationally, like he hadn't been avoiding that topic since they first started sleeping together.

Kyungsoo sat up on the bed, staring down in shock at Baekhyun, who was staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. “You want me to fuck you?”

“I said I _think_ I want you to fuck me,” Baekhyun corrected.

Kyungsoo stared at the blush crawling up Baekhyun’s neck,  then met his boyfriend's eyes. Baekhyun was _shy_ and at any other time Kyungsoo would have made fun of him, but Kyungsoo was nothing if not insightful and he understood that this wasn't the time for witty banter.

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t mind being on the receiving end,” Kyungsoo reassured. “I know you are… daunted by my anatomy.”

To be fair, the anatomy in question _was_ daunting.

“Can you blame me? You have tentacles,” Baekhyun mumbled almost as if he was admitting to a weakness. Which in Baekhyun’s mind… he probably was. Kyungsoo had never met a human that took so much pride in what he could shove up his ass before.

“It’s not _that_ different to a human penis Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said, not even bothering to contain his eyeroll. They’d had this conversation many times before.

“Sure, if humans had octopus dicks!” Baekhyun exclaimed. He sat up quickly, almost knocking heads with Kyungsoo in the process.

“I don’t have octopus dicks, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo frowned.

“Whatever you say, Octocock,” Baekhyun sassed.

“Do you really wanna do this?”

“I’m just saying Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun pouted. “You have eight dicks. They are all over a foot long.”

“It’s not like I am going to shove all thirty inches of my tentacles up your ass all at once, Baek,” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “How did we even end up here? Why am I defending my ‘octocock’ when you are the one who said you wanted me to fuck you?”

“I know. You’re right, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun frowned to himself. “It’s just freaky, you know? They self lubricate… they are retractable!”

Kyungsoo stared up at the ceiling as if he could see through it all the way up to the heavens and stare right into God’s eyes.

“I know you think your dick is a gift, but I promise you it’s not,” Kyungsoo retorted. “Your genitals are just as gross and ugly as mine, okay. Let’s not do this.”

Baekhyun didn’t have a response to that, so instead he made a Very Sour Face.

“Baek, I have never pressured you to bottom. I know you’ve never been with a non-terran before,” Kyungsoo said. “So, what brought this on?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun avoided Kyungsoo’s eyes. He seemed to find his hands very fascinating all of a sudden.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t look at me in that tone of voice,” Baekhyun sounded like he was about to stick his tongue out at Kyungsoo- but since he refused to look up from the mole on his thumb, it fell a little bit short.

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to reply simply stared at Baekhyun until he gave in and came clean.

“I might have, watched some, _cephalo-sapien_ porn…” Baekhyun trailed off. “I guess I'm curious now.”

Kyungsoo didn't bother call him out for using his people's scientific name-- even though it was kind of an awkward thing to do.  “When?”

“You weren't home, I was just curious! We’ve been together for over a year now, I haven't bottomed once,” Baekhyun frowned.

“We did use that dildo-”

“It's not the same!” Baekhyun interrupted. He flopped back down on the mattress dramatically, ignoring Kyungsoo's unimpressed face.

“Well I mean, I don't really have a dick, so it's not going to be exactly the same regardless,” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you complaining?” Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo in a way that could only be described as incredulous. “Do you _not_ want to top?”

“No! I mean,” Kyungsoo shook his head as if to clear it. “Yes! I want to top! I just want to be sure _you_ want me to top.”

“Why would I ask if I didn't want you to?”

Kyungsoo shrugged one shoulder.

“‘Soo-Bear, ‘Soo-nuckms,” Baekhyun said in an obnoxiously sweet voice. He crawled over to his boyfriend, planting himself comfortably in Kyungsoo’s lap. Their skin stuck together in a way that was mildly disgusting.

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

“No you don't, you just pretend you do so you can win some tsundere points,” Baekhyun said sagely. Against his better judgement Kyungsoo let a tiny indulgent smile grace his face. “I know I've reacted… negatively-”

“Disgusted.”

“ _Negatively_ ,” Baekhyun emphasized. “To the idea of having tentacles inside me before, but honestly I think that I could get used to it.”

“Baek.”

“No listen, I’m serious,” Baekhyun frowned. “I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by being so shitty about the whole thing. I know it was kind of… speciesist.”

“Try very.”

Baekhyun flinched. “Very speciesist. It's just, _y’know_ , I've never dated a non-human before. I didn't even realize you weren't human until like the third date when I saw you in all your naked Ken doll glory.”

“Don’t compare me to a doll.”

“Why? You are as cute as one!” Baekhyun teased, kissing Kyungsoo’s nose playfully. Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows, not even bothering with a verbal response. Baekhyun sighed his bottom lip jutting out cutely, Kyungsoo knew he was trying to butter him up, but he wouldn't give in to Byun Baekhyun’s cute act. “I'm sorry, I’m kind of a shitty person but you know I love you, all of you. Even your eight dicks.”

“You aren't a shitty person Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said. “You’re… insensitive, but I fell in love with you knowing that, so it reflects just as badly on me as it does on you.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun protested, but he was smiling even as he smacked Kyungsoo’s chest.

“I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings, and you didn't, not really. I'm not an idiot you know, and I know you pretty well; I could tell you were just feeling scared about trying something so new and different. You’re lucky I've been with humans before, or else I would have shriveled up and died at the sight of your singular sad little-”

“It’s not little!” Baekhyun yelled, grabbing the closest pillow and hitting Kyungsoo over the head with a war cry. Kyungsoo grappled him, grabbing him by his hideous (but finally useful for something) mullet and shoving his face on the wet spot.

“ _Ew_! Kyungsoo come on!”

“It's what you deserve.”

~

“So, why did you call me here?” Jongdae was Baekhyun’s Most Annoying Friend™. He was also the only person Baekhyun knew that was in a long term, romantic (and sexual) relationship with an alien.

Baekhyun had texted him for a “ _round of catch up, my treat_ ” the day after his failed talk with Kyungsoo. Jongdae, never one to miss out on anything free, agreed immediately.

“This place is disgusting, by the way,” Jongdae complained, pulling out the barstool next to Baekhyun daintily. As soon as he sat down he pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer from his pant pocket and cleaned his hands.

“The beer is cheap,” Baekhyun shrugged. He flagged down the bartender, asking for two  pints of whatever was on tap.

“I dare you to put your hands on that countertop and tell me this place is sanitary and the low prices are worth it,” Jongdae said pointedly. Baekhyun took the dare in stride, placing both palms flat on the countertop. He made sure not to look as disgusted as he felt when he peeled his hands off the sticky surface. “You’re gross.”

Baekhyun ignored him, thanking the bartender as he slid the two pints towards them. The beer slushed out, which probably explained the general stickiness of the place.

“I talked to Kyungsoo last night,” Baekhyun started.

“Okay, and? You talk to Kyungsoo every night, you practically live together,” Jongdae sniffed at the beer before taking a tentative sip. It was lukewarm and kinda flat, but it tasted a little bit better than watered down piss so he didn't complain.

“I told him I would let him top,” Baekhyun said lowly so that nobody would hear.

“What was that?” Jongdae asked, leaning towards him.

Baekhyun sighed but whispered in Jongdae’s ear anyway. “ _I said_ , I told him I would let him top.”

Jongdae leaned back, looking completely unsurprised. “I knew you would give in. If it weren't for the fact that you tell me everything, including when you're taking a shit, I would have assumed you’d let him fuck you already. You like dick up your ass way too much to top for too long.”

“I can top! Plus, it's not like he has a dick anyway,” Baekhyun protested.

“Yeah. I can top too, in case you forgot,” Jongdae smirked.

“We don't talk about that,” Baekhyun shot down the topic immediately. The last thing he wanted was to reminisce on the first few months of their friendship when they mistook platonic affection and sexual attraction for an actual crush and dated. It was awful. The sex was good. Everything else though… everything else was awful.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I don't see why you look so put out, you are actually in for a treat.”

“That's…actually what I'm here to talk to you about.”

“What do you mean?” Jongdae took calculated sips of his beer. He looked like a meme.

“You're dating a _cephalo-sapiens_ right?” Baekhyun asked, sloshing the beer in his full pint around and around inside its glass.

“Okay! One, dude don't call them that you sound like an anthropology teacher or something,” Jongdae said. “Two, if you're gonna ask me about mine and Chanyeol’s sex life-- don't.”

Baekhyun pouted. “Please, ‘Dae! I need to know what to expect, I've never dated a cephal-” he paused at Jongdae’s narrowed eyes, “Non-Terran before.”

“There's no promise anything I tell you will even help!” Jongdae argued. “What Chanyeol likes may not be what Kyungsoo likes!”

“I know I just… I want to know about the more technical stuff, you know?” Baekhyun shifted awkwardly in his seat. He took a fortifying gulp of beer. “Like… how you prep and stuff.”

Jongdae blushed furiously but he shrugged nonchalantly despite the obvious pink in his cheeks. “The same you would with a human, he fingers me, and stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“God, Baekhyun!” Jongdae complained. He slammed his beer on the counter. “This is really personal you know, we can't all be as shameless about our sexcapades as you.”

“Help a dude out! Please, come on Jongdae. I promise I won't kinkshame you,” Baekhyun looked up at Jongdae with wide pleading eyes. Jongdae thought he looked ridiculous. It didn't stop him from caving in though. Damn Byun Baekhyun, with his pouty lips and puppy eyes. He was the worst.

“There's nothing to kinkshame you idiot, if you kinkshame me you kinkshame yourself, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are the same species!”

“So then what are you waiting for?” Baekhyun urged. “I know Kyungsoo says he doesn't mind not topping but it feels unfair to have him bottom all the time. I need to emotionally prepare myself for this.”

“Watch porn!” Jongdae exclaimed, more of a futile protest than anything else. He already knew he would tell Baekhyun whatever he wanted to know.

“You think I haven't tried that?” Baekhyun’s shoulders slumped. “Porn isn't very realistic-- even when it's just human porn. Bring in tentacles and suddenly it's all porn that caters to people's fetishes.”

“Fine,” Jongdae already knew he was going to give in. Apparently Baekhyun didn't, considering how quickly he perked back up. “What do you want to know?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to ask something but Jongdae held up a shushing hand. “If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , ever finds out about what we’ve discussed, I will go to your apartment and shit in your mouth while you sleep.”

“Oh, kinky,” Baekhyun smirked. “Is that why you didn't wanna say any- _ow_!”

Baekhyun rubbed his shoulder. He deserved that.

~

Armed with some new knowledge about his boyfriends erogenous zones, he decided to test out some of the things Jongdae had suggested.

He waited a few days before doing anything. Letting Kyungsoo fall into a false sense of security and acting like he had totally forgotten the conversation they had.

Then, when Kyungsoo was least expecting it, he struck.

“Whoa,” Kyungsoo shuddered violently. He was lying back on the bed, legs over the edge with Baekhyun nestled comfortably between his spread thighs. “That’s- that’s the wrong hole.”

“No, it’s not,” Baekhyun had always enjoyed eating Kyungsoo’s out. He loved all the little reluctant noises Kyungsoo made. He had always noticed, and deliberately avoided, Kyungsoo’s second opening. He knew what Kyungsoo kept stored in there.

According to Jongdae, the hole above Kyungsoo’s cloaca was extremely sensitive. Baekhyun was sure there was an evolutionary purpose (probably something to do with how unadvisable it was to walk around with eight thirty inch dicks hanging loose) for having a cloaca and then marsupium like hole that hid his… _retractables_. However, it had never occurred to him that the intimidating hole he had taught himself to avoid, also served as a pleasure center in his boyfriend’s body.

“Baek-” Kyungsoo moaned when Baekhyun spread his cheeks in order to lick inside him. “Oh god.”

“You’re wet,” Baekhyun said, jerking back in surprise.

“I’m not _wet_ ,” Kyungsoo groaned. His hips shifted on the mattress as if begging Baekhyun to return his attention to the task at hand. “You know my tentacles self-lubricate.”

“Is that not the definition of wet?”

Kyungsoo rose up on his elbows, glaring intensely down at Baekhyun, and even after a year and eight months of dating Baekhyun found his glare intimidating.

“Okay, fine, sheesh,” Baekhyun mumbled. “You aren’t wet!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but settled back down into position.

“Yet,” Baekhyun smirked before sticking his tongue back into Kyungsoo’s hole.

He couldn’t really feel the tentacles or much of anything aside from warmth and a slow trickling slickness. Kyungsoo tasted bitter, unlike the muskiness of a human, but Baekhyun found that while he didn’t particularly like the taste- he didn’t mind it enough to stop.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Baekhyun mumbled into Kyungsoo’s crotch. He licked a wide stripe up his boyfriend’s crack.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo asked, he sounded dazed.

“Fuck my mouth,” Baekhyun said leaning back. He placed featherlight kisses along Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“What?” Kyungsoo’s looked down his chest at Baekhyun. Baekhyun sat on his hunches staring straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Baekhyun repeated for the third time. “You’ve given me so many blow jobs and I’ve never returned the favor.”

“You eat me out enough for-”

“Don’t you want to?” Baekhyun asked, biting his lip coyly. “Come on ‘Soo. Fuck my mouth, I know you’ve always wanted to gag me.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes darkened, immediately understanding that Baekhyun was trying to rile him up but letting himself be provoked.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked.

Instead of answering, Baekhyun opened his mouth obscenely wide.

Baekhyun had seen Kyungsoo’s tentacles before, several times even, but he had never once seen them actually exiting his body. It was an odd sight, sort of like watching a flower bloom. If a flower was a dark flushed pink color, secreted an oily looking substance, and had suckers along its end. The suckers were strange; they aligned along the flared tips of his tentacles, trailed down their dark underside for about ten inches before getting smaller and smaller, and fading into nonexistence. According to Jongdae, those suckers were nerve endings. He had called them “ _tiny little clitorises._ ” Baekhyun didn’t think Kyungsoo (or Chanyeol for that matter) would appreciate the likeness-- no matter how accurate it turned out to be.

If what Jongdae had told him was true, Baekhyun didn’t have to worry about getting stuffed with thirty inches of tentacle. Instead, he needed to focus on the parts that had suckers-- it was that section of the tentacles that would bring Kyungsoo the most pleasure.

“You really want this?” Kyungsoo asked one last time. At Baekhyun’s exasperated eye roll the tentacles began to move.

It was weird.

Baekhyun had seen tentacles move before, in porn and even in real life; he had seen Kyungsoo’s tentacles while his boyfriend was bathing. Yet, nothing prepared him for watching tentacles slither around his boyfriend's skin and towards him with a sensual purpose.

They moved in a unique way, almost like snakes gliding. They didn't look hard at all, in fact they looked fluid, graceful. The flesh of Kyungsoo’s tentacles looked inviting to the touch, velvety smooth and pretty in pink.

“Stop me if it gets to be too much,” Kyungsoo's warned, and suddenly he felt the first touch of tentacles against his skin.

He’d never once touched Kyungsoo’s tentacles, always claiming he wasn't ready, so he made sure to pay attention to every single whisper of skin against skin.

Kyungsoo's skin was naturally colder to the touch than Baekhyun’s, but he was still surprised at how cold and wet his tentacles were. The suckers dragged and suckled unconsciously along Baekhyun’s skin, featherlight and ticklish as they traversed their way up his chest and along his neck. Baekhyun had the sudden wild thought that maybe he’d like to know what they would feel like wrapped around his throat.

“I'm going in,” Kyungsoo warned even though Baekhyun could clearly feel and see one of Kyungsoo’s tentacles near his lips.

Baekhyun gave the tentacle a tender kiss, and Kyungsoo with a shaky breath began to push it into his mouth.

 _‘It tastes gross_ ,’ was the first thing Baekhyun thought. The taste wasn’t unbearable though. Cock tasted much worse, in Baekhyun’s humble opinion. The second thing Baekhyun noticed was the texture. The tentacle in his mouth felt like cartilage, it was firmer than it looked while it was moving along Baekhyun’s skin, but it was still softer than cock. The texture was incredible.

He traced the suckers with his tongue, reveling at the unique feel of them. In front of him Kyungsoo shuddered, eyes sliding shut even as he pushed the tentacle deeper into Baekhyun's mouth. Sucking on one of Kyungsoo’s tentacles wasn't much of a strain on his mouth, the tentacles weren't very thick when looked at singularly. He reached a hand out reaching for one of the slowly writhing tentacles still resting against Kyungsoo’s thighs. He trailed his hand over the smooth skin near the top carefully, sucking gently on the tentacle in his mouth the whole time. Jongdae had told him that the best thing he could do was offer his arm to Kyungsoo and let his tentacle constrict around his limb. Apparently you couldn't really jack off a tentacle-- who would have thought?

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asked breathlessly, his eyes glassy and unfocused when he opened them to stare at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun answered by sucking the tentacle deeper into his mouth, relaxing his throat so Kyungsoo could deepthroat him.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” one of Kyungsoo’s tentacles wrapped around his arm, constricting and loosening periodically. The natural slick he produced aided in reducing friction and Baekhyun felt barely any discomfort from the suction of the suckers. A third tentacle crawled up Baek’s chest wrapping lazily around his neck. Baekhyun’s breath hitched, it was no tighter than a choker, but the knowledge that it could tighten until he passed out caused an excited uptick in his heart rate.

“You're getting hard,” Kyungsoo said in surprise when he looked down at his boyfriend's crotch. He’d seen Baekhyun harder, seen his cock practically crying with the need for release, but the fact that Baekhyun was aroused in a brand new situation like this at all surprised him.

Baekhyun moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, and Kyungsoo shuddered when the felt the vibrations against his sensitive nubs.

“I want to add another,” Kyungsoo said between breaths. Baekhyun pulled back, and the slurping sound he made was so filthy that Kyungsoo flushed a deep shade of red.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said. His voice sounded a little rough around the edges but he voiced no complaints. Instead, he grabbed the closest tentacle and pressed it to his lips right alongside the other one.

“Show me how your people fuck, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said, staring straight into Kyungsoo’s half lidded eyes.

Kyungsoo obliged, slowly.

The fit was tighter now, the strain made obvious in the tension along Baekhyun’s jaw.

Kyungsoo didn't move, his ass still comfortably sat on the bed, but his tentacles seemed to have a mind of their own as they thrust carefully in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth. The tentacles took turns in thrusting, one always pulling out while the other thrust in so that Baekhyun's mouth was always filled. Baekhyun made a noise around the tentacles, his eyes screwed shut as he licked deliberately along the textured underside.

“Are you touching yourself?” Kyungsoo asked, even though he could clearly see Baekhyun’s biceps flexing as he pulled on his cock. Another tentacle wrapped around the moving appendage, and Kyungsoo moaned low on his throat at the sensation.

Baekhyun was breathing harshly through his nose as he sucked, his hand picking up speed. If he had opened his eyes he would have seen the free tentacles on Kyungsoo's lap writhing against each other and wondered if maybe that was how Kyungsoo’s people masturbated.

“I'm gonna come soon,” Kyungsoo warned. Baekhyun’s eyes opened to stare dazedly at him and Kyungsoo wondered how someone could look so loving with their mouth stuffed full.

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo’s face in awe. He’d seen his boyfriend in the throes of passion before, but this was something else. Kyungsoo looked a stone toss away from absolute euphoria. His full lower lip was caught harshly between his teeth, and his pupils were blown out, making his eyes look darker than black.

“I'm-” Kyungsoo cut himself off with a loud moan as Baekhyun began to bob his head even as Kyungsoo thrust in and out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Byun,” Kyungsoo always reverted to monosyllabic speech when he was close to orgasm.

Baekhyun wanted to encourage him, to say a quick ‘ _come for me_ ’ but his mouth was otherwise occupied. So he decided to double his efforts. He’d never really thought about how messy tentacle sex would be, but with spit and self-lubricant spilling down his chin it was quite obvious to him that maybe that was something he should have given more thought to.

 _‘No tentacle sex unless you are close to a shower_ ,’ Baekhyun told himself for future reference.

“Baek-” Kyungsoo spoke up and Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts. “I’m gonna- I’m-”

Jongdae had forgotten to mention that alien’s didn’t ejaculate the way that humans did. When Kyungsoo came it was no messier than the sex itself was. It was, however, borderline painful. Kyungsoo’s tentacles tightened around his arms and his neck, the sucker’s attaching themselves to the skin so tightly that Baekhyun was sure that he would have bruises the next day.

Baekhyun coughed, moving his head around on his neck to try to loosen Kyungsoo’s grip. Kyungsoo’s tentacles twitched, probably sensitive but he relaxed slowly, the tentacles falling from Baekhyun leisurely.

“I think that’s the longest orgasm you’ve ever had,” Baekhyun said, voice hoarse from all the action.. Kyungsoo laughed breathlessly,

“With you it was.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked suspiciously. “Have you been faking your orgasms?”

“Once or twice,” Kyungsoo said honestly.

Baekhyun’s eyes popped open wide, his hand on his cock forgotten. “You faked your orgasms?”

“Not all of them,” Kyungsoo said simply, as if Baekhyun’s pride wasn’t seriously bruised. “We aren’t like humans, our g-spot isn’t in our backside.”

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Baekhyun whined, his cock was softening and Kyungsoo humored the idea of leaving him half hard and hanging.

“You never asked, plus I knew you’d react like this,” Kyungsoo said simply. His afterglow had faded at the sounds of Baekhyun’s petulant moaning.

“Like what?”

“Like you are acting right now,” Kyungsoo looked very unimpressed. “Get up here, let’s finish you off.”

“Use your hands please,” Baekhyun said with a weird sort of reluctant politeness. Kyungsoo almost laughed at Baekhyun’s polite request for a handjob.

“Fine, let me just put these away,” Kyungsoo said motioning to his lap. His tentacles didn’t look as pink and swollen anymore, and they seemed to have air dried a bit.

“I’m honestly surprised you managed to get hard,” Kyungsoo said conversationally, as his tentacles retracted. Baekhyun tried (and failed) not to stare.

“I’m more surprised that I managed to _stay_ hard, you should have told me about the faked orgasms,” Baekhyun was on full on frown mode.

“Well now you know,” Kyungsoo said simply. He leaned forward, picking Baekhyun up by the armpits and placing him on his lap. Baekhyun was always taken aback by how disproportionately strong his boyfriend was.

“Where’s the lube?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Oh uh,” Baekhyun blushed. “I sorta just used your slick or whatever.”

“Don’t call it _slick_ , it sounds weird,” Kyungsoo looked grossed out.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry. Your ‘natural lubricant’.”

“Asshole,” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun off of him, not even looking when his boyfriend hit the floor with a dull thud.

“You’re lucky my butt is cushiony,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo ignored him, walking towards the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. His eyes caught the bullet vibrator and he picked it up, looking questioningly at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shook his head after taking a moment to consider the silent question. “Just your hands today.”

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding, watching silently as Baekhyun crawled to the middle of the bed and spread his legs invitingly.

“You want me to finger you?” Kyungsoo asked, just to be sure they were on the same page.

“Hell yeah,” Baekhyun said with a big shit eating grin. His cock had softened considerably from the lack of attention but Kyungsoo knew that wouldn’t last long.

He squirted some lube onto his hands, not bothering to warm it up since his temperature ran lower than a humans and it would make no discernable difference. Baekhyun had learned to cope with cold lube months ago.

“You look good like this,” Kyungsoo said casually, he grabbed Baekhyun’s cock with his left hand and teased at his entrance with the fingers on his right.

“How? Under you?” Baekhyun had the audacity to smirk even as he thrust his hips into Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo tutted, pushing his index finger past Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun was _hot_ \- in more ways than one.

“You’ve been under me before,” Kyungsoo spoke into Baekhyun’s ear, Baekhyun shuddered at the sensation.

Kyungsoo wasn’t very vocal in sex, not when compared to Baekhyun.

“Ah fuck,” Baekhyun moaned. His lips were red from how hard he was biting them. Kyungsoo leaned forward to kiss him. It also had the added benefit of shutting Baekhyun up for a few seconds.

“Ugh, harder,” Baekhyun fidgeted on the sheets. He didn’t know whether to thrust into the hand surrounding his dick or grind his hips onto the finger currently massaging his prostate.

Kyungsoo had always had a talent for finding Baekhyun’s prostate at the first try. Baekhyun had thought at first that it was coincidence, but after several times of Kyungsoo fingering him and fucking him with all kinds of toys, he had realized Kyungsoo just knew his body _that_ well.

“Another finger, please,” Baekhyun wasn’t begging yet, but Kyungsoo knew that it would only take a little bit of teasing to get Baekhyun to unravel.

Kyungsoo pulled out slowly, teasingly, and then just as carefully pushed two fingers in. Baekhyun let out a slow exhale, the same sort of breath he released when he took off painful shoes or a too tight tie.

“Faster,” Baekhyun asked, Kyungsoo obliged. “Just like that, ‘Soo. You always make me feel so good. Grind your fingers harder.”

Baekhyun moaned high on his throat when Kyungsoo did as he asked. Probably amping up the reactions to put on a show for Kyungsoo.

“God, I love you,” Baekhyun said. “You always take care of me. Three fingers, Kyungsoo. Please.”

Kyungsoo added three fingers, going back to massaging Baekhyun’s prostate as soon as he was back in.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun ground his hips in tiny circles, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. His skin was dewy, probably a combination of sweat and Kyungsoo’s own body fluids. It made him look glazed. Kyungsoo was tempted to lick him but his distaste at tasting himself on his boyfriend's skin stopped him.

“Fuck me with your hand Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo began to thrust his hand, slowly at first to build up his momentum. He slowed his hand on Baekhyun’s cock to match.

“God, I want you to fuck me Kyungsoo, I want you inside me so bad.”

“Do you?”

Baekhyun moaned when Kyungsoo’s fingers flicked his prostate. “Yes. Please, I want it.”

“Not today.”

Baekhyun whined in displeasure. “I want you. I want you to stuff me so good. Fill me to the brim.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, choosing not to answer and instead pick up his speed a little.

“You are so hot, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said, actively fucking himself on Kyungsoo’s fingers now. His cock was leaking precum into Kyungsoo’s fist, mixing with the lube in his hand. “I love your lips. Your hands.”

Kyungsoo pressed said lips onto the side of Baekhyun’s face, kissing a mole he had right on the apple of his cheeks. Baekhyun turned his head to the side, blindly chasing after Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste of himself on Baekhyun’s mouth. This was what he wanted to avoid.

“Focus on the head,” Baekhyun instructed, telling Kyungsoo what he needed from him to get off. Baekhyun was always bossy in bed- mouthy and bossy, that was Byun Baekhyun. At first it had surprised Kyungsoo, but he had learned to appreciate it. It made the sex much more enjoyable for Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo loved watching Baekhyun come apart. His face screwed up in the prettiest way.

“Just like that,” Baekhyun praised Kyungsoo’s handjob. Kyungsoo was starting to get aroused again, his refractory period much shorter than his boyfriends, but he decided to take care of it later. Maybe in the shower.

“Fuck me harder and faster, make it hurt,” Baekhyun said. That must mean Baekhyun was close. Baekhyun wasn’t a quick shot by any means, in fact his stamina was impressive for a human, but he always came quickly when Kyungsoo was spoiling him the way he was now. Baekhyun was much faster to come when he was chasing blindly after his own pleasure than when he was worried about making the sex enjoyable for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sped up both of his hands, smiling when Baekhyun’s ordering about turned to unintelligible words and quiet grunts of pleasure.

“I wanna come,” Baekhyun said, he sounded so needy. He looked needy too, with his face flushed and sweaty, his black hair plastered to his forehead.

“Then come,” Kyungsoo said simply, pressing a long closed mouthed kiss onto Baekhyun’s swollen lips.

Kyungsoo waited for Baekhyun’s smartass reply, something like ‘ _if I could come at will I would,’_ but the response he got was Baekhyun quite literally coming all over his hand. Kyungsoo made a face, jerking Baekhyun until he made a noise of protest and swatted Kyungsoo’s hand away.

“You can pull out now,” Baekhyun said, giving a teasing squeeze to Kyungsoo’s fingers. Kyungsoo pressed his fingers hard into Baekhyun’s prostate as revenge, causing Baekhyun’s back to arch off the bed.

“Fuck, I hate you,” Baekhyun moaned. Kyungsoo gave him an evil smirk and pulled his fingers out without any more fuss. He patted Baekhyun’s ass affectionately.

“We should probably talk about what we just did,” Kyungsoo said.

“Yeah, later, I wanna snuggle,” Baekhyun said curling himself into Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Snuggle?” Kyungsoo said incredulously. “Oh no. We are going to shower.”

Baekhyun whined in response, Kyungsoo remained unmoved.

~

The next few weeks passed in a blur of sexual experimentation. Baekhyun got to learn about what Kyungsoo liked and didn't like. He became intimately acquainted with each and every one of Kyungsoo’s tentacles. However, they still hadn't gone all the way.

They’d talked about it, of course, but in the end they decided to take things slow. Something Baekhyun wasn't entirely sure he was thankful for. He was growing fonder of the tentacles.

He’d taken wide things up his ass before (toys, fists), but taking eight tentacles at once seemed like more than what he was equipped to handle; thankfully, Kyungsoo had promised Baekhyun that he would never ask him to take in all of them at the same time. He said it was a “rectal prolapse” waiting to happen.

The idea of Kyungsoo fucking him with one or two of his tentacles was becoming increasingly attractive as time wore on, but because Kyungsoo was determined to take things slow and talk everything through, Baekhyun was left feeling more than a little sexually frustrated.

Kyungsoo also asked him about his previously unknown asphyxiation kink. He apologized for choking him, saying he should have released Baekhyun’s throat once he could feel his orgasm sneaking up on him. Baekhyun admitted that he hadn't minded, in fact he’d liked it. He came clean about his brief fantasy of having one of Kyungsoo’s tentacles fastening around his neck. Erotic asphyxiation hadn't been something either of them ever considered, but they’d started experimenting since then.

Baekhyun discovered he loved the lightheaded feeling and how the first few gulps of oxygen while he orgasmed felt like being high. On the other hand, Kyungsoo loved how pretty Baekhyun looked with tears streaming down his cheeks, and how lovely his mouth looked while he gasped for breath. They discussed safe words, something they had never had to do before, and spent long hours looking over articles on the internet that explained the dangers of breath play and safe technique.

All in all, they were very busy.

“I don't really care to know any of this,” Jongdae said in a flat tone.

Baekhyun was sitting on his couch, bare feet hanging off the edge of the arm rest. His phone rested on his chest, the speaker set to the highest possible volume. He’d called Jongdae three times before he answered with an annoyed “ _what do you want?_ ”

“It's not about caring to know Jongdae, it's about needing to know,” Baekhyun said, in a tone that implied he knew all the secrets the world had to tell. Jongdae snorted.

“What about my life makes you think that I want to be hearing about my friends engaging in erotic asphyxiation?”

“You're a pharmacist, the most exciting thing in your life is gossiping with your coworkers about customers that have viagra prescriptions,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Jongdae ignored the fact that Baekhyun was totally right. “I really don't ‘need’ to know anything about your sex life at all.”

“Too bad, sharing is caring,” Baekhyun would have stuck his tongue out if Jongdae could see him.

“I'm pretty sure this counts as _over_ sharing,” Jongdae said.

“Whatever,” this time Baekhyun did stick out his tongue. He didn't care that Jongdae couldn't see him. “Kyungsoo is coming over today, I keep thinking that I'm ready but he doesn't seem to agree? He keeps holding back.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“All we do is talk, we are basically planning sex at this point, we negotiate everything,” Baekhyun sighed. “I don't think I've ever talked through a sex act before. Like I have to tell him I want to blow him in advance. There's no spontaneity.”

“I got to take his side on this,” Jongdae said. “I don't think spontaneity is advisable when he's literally choking you.”

“You are just like him!” Baekhyun groaned. “I can't believe he calls you boring when you are just like him.”

“He calls me boring?” Jongdae sounded incredibly offended.

“Don't act surprised, you know you are.”

“I'll hang up on your face.”

Baekhyun ignored him, “what should I do?” He let out a rather pathetic whine.

“I don't know? Just serve yourself up to him in a platter or something,” Jongdae said, he sounded just like he did whenever he was giving Baekhyun a half-assed shrug.

Baekhyun considered it, waiting for his boyfriend in bed on all fours, his ass already stretched from his fingers and shiny with lube. It could work.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer but paused when he heard Kyungsoo’s key rattle the lock.

“Gotta go, ‘Soo’s here,” Baekhyun said.

“Don't call me again,” Jongdae said cheerfully before hanging up. Those were his customary parting words, however they didn't stop Baekhyun from calling or Jongdae from picking up.

“ _Soo_ nshine,” Baekhyun greeted, leaning up on his elbows to stare fondly at his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo’s hair was ruffled, his pink button up already pulled out of his khaki’s. He’d probably left his blazer and tie in his car.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo leaned over the sofa, planting a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips as a greeting. He didn't even mention Baekhyun’s embarrassing new nickname for him.

“Tough day?” Baekhyun asked as his boyfriend threw himself on the sofa, close enough that Baekhyun could lay his head on his lap if he scoot up a little. As a sucker for head massages, Baekhyun did exactly that and made himself comfortable on his boyfriend's lap. Kyungsoo didn't disappoint, fingers immediately tangling themselves in Baekhyun’s hair.

“I saw rodent droppings and roaches in a pizza place today, it might keep me from buying pizza ever again,” Kyungsoo said with a frown.

Kyungsoo was a health inspector, and as such had seen all the nasty stuff that happened behind ‘staff only’ doors. Baekhyun had no doubt that Kyungsoo's obsession with eating home cooked meals was in direct correlation with his job.

“That's the exact opposite of what I want to hear.”

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement, his fingers gently carding through Baekhyun’s dark hair. It caused tingles to travel down his spine.

“What do you want to eat?” Kyungsoo asked. He knew Baekhyun sucked at cooking. He’d somehow managed to ruin eggs once. So Kyungsoo dropped by a few times a week to prep him some meals to last him until the next time they saw each other.

“Are you on the menu?” Baekhyun said playfully.

Kyungsoo pulled on a strand of Baekhyun’s hair, lips twitching at Baekhyun’s melodramatic yelp. “Something of nutritional value.”

“I have spam, rice and eggs,” Baekhyun listed off. “Oh and those frozen veggies you got me a few weeks ago...although I'm pretty sure those are freezer burnt.”

Kyungsoo nodded, “I can try to make you some spam fried rice.”

“Oh, yum!” Baekhyun didn't have to pretend to enjoy Kyungsoo’s cooking. The man was almost as good in the kitchen as Baekhyun's own mother- which was a very high compliment in Baekhyun's opinion.

“How was your day?” Kyungsoo was rubbing circles into Baekhyun’s scalp now. Baekhyun let out a pleased sigh.

“Good,” Baekhyun smiled up at Kyungsoo, noticing how his boyfriends shoulders were already more relaxed than they had been when he first walked in. Baekhyun was happy he could be a source of comfort for his boyfriend. “One of the older dogs got adopted today!”

Baekhyun was a veterinary technician at the local pet adoption center. The fact that he worked at a no-kill center guaranteed that most of his days would be good ones; especially the ones where older, less likely to be adopted pets, found a new home.

“I'm glad,” Kyungsoo said.

They were quiet for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company, at least until Baekhyun’s stomach let out a loud sound of complaint.

“I’ll go get started on the food,” Kyungsoo removed his hands from Baekhyun’s hair, rearranging Baekhyun so that his head was laying across the sofa and not on his lap.

Baekhyun watched as his boyfriend walked from the sofa onto the small kitchen. The conversation he’d had with Jongdae was still fresh on his mind. Maybe he _could_ help speed the process along. He could offer himself up like a tasty morsel so that Kyungsoo would finally give in to his temptations.

It was obvious to Baekhyun that Kyungsoo was...keen. However, Kyungsoo was too much of a gentleman to give into Baekhyun unless he was sure Baekhyun was one hundred percent confident that he wanted to bottom for him. Well, it was either that or Kyungsoo was doing this to punish Baekhyun for not putting out for all these months. But, Kyungsoo wasn't a sadomasochist. A sadist? Yes. A masochist? No.

“I’ll be in my room,” Baekhyun called. Kyungsoo made a noise that Baekhyun took as an affirmative.

~

Ten minutes later, Baekhyun was naked and pushing a second finger past his entrance.

Baekhyun enjoyed masturbating, he considered it to be the best form of self care. He masturbated semi-regularly, even though he was sexually active. Kyungsoo knew about it, Baekhyun made sure to always text his boyfriend during it, telling him detail by detail exactly what he was doing just to be a tease. Kyungsoo never said whether Baekhyun’s sexy texts got him hot and bothered or not, but he liked to think they did.

Once the second finger was fully inside him Baekhyun began to slowly thrust his hand. Not for the first time he thanked the heavens for his long fingers, they reached the place he wanted them in the most.

“God,” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath.

He was laying down, staring dazedly at the ceiling as he rode his own hand because his boyfriend refused to engage in penetrative sex for the time being. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Baekhyun scissored his fingers, free hand reaching for the lube so he could add another digit. The aim was to stretch himself well enough and quickly enough, that he would be fucking himself on the dildo currently suctioned against his headboard by the time Kyungsoo showed up to tell him dinner was ready.

With three fingers now thrusting in and out of himself, Baekhyun was making good use of his time.

‘ _If this works_ ,’ Baekhyun thought. His fingers made a loud squelching sound as they pushed past his rim in a particularly hard thrust. ‘ _I’ll have to buy Jongdae a fruit basket- one of those fancy edible arrangements or something._ ’

Baekhyun curled his fingers inside himself, his muscles tensing when he felt a sharp bolt of pleasure traverse his body.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun bit his lip hard to stay quiet. He prayed at the heavens that Kyungsoo would hurry up.

Baekhyun pulled his fingers free of his body. He lubed up the dildo as best he could and pushed himself back on it as slowly and carefully as he could manage-- which wasn't very softly or carefully at all.

“Oh,” Baekhyun’s moan was low and rumbled deep in his chest-- a sound of deep satisfaction. He pulled off before pushing his hips back against the dildo. He took it in so deep that his asscheeks met the cold wooden surface of the headboard.

Baekhyun slowly picked up speed. He didn't care, or maybe didn't notice, that every time he impaled himself with his favorite toy his bed slammed against the wall; it caused a low thudding sound to reverberate around the room, a sound that was probably audible in the kitchen.

Baekhyun continued, his cheek was flat against the mattress as he kept pushing his ass back. The sounds he was making were getting increasingly loud, his breath was coming out in loud pants and his matress’ springs were complaining to every one of Baekhyun’s movements.

“Baekhyun, are you ok-” the door to the room opened just as Baekhyun reached for his heavy dick.

Kyungsoo took in the situation silently, face completely impassive.

“Fuck me Kyungsoo please,” Baekhyun moaned, a cheap trick. He fucked himself with renewed vigor, a hand working on his cock. “I need you in me.”

Baekhyun arched his back uncomfortably, all so Kyungsoo could get a proper view of the dildo thrusting in and out of Baekhyun’s asshole. Kyungsoo didn't react, instead he watched Baekhyun fuck himself silently for several beats.

Just as easily as Kyungsoo appeared, he disappeared. Leaving Baekhyun to deal with his sexual frustration alone while he walked away without a word.

Baekhyun stared at empty doorway in disappointment. He knew he had been too optimistic to expect an idea given to him by Kim Jongdae to work. So, cursing Jongdae to hell and back, Baekhyun decided to fuck himself quick and hard so he could deal with his _situation_.

Baekhyun’s head fell forward, his eyes falling closed without him noticing. He didn’t know how much time had past since Kyungsoo had left, but the dildo wasn’t really doing it for him anymore.

“You really can't wait can you?” Kyungsoo spoke.

Baekhyun startled so hard at his unexpected reappearance that he almost pulled all the way off from the dildo.

“I don't know what you mean,” Baekhyun had aimed for coy, but instead he came across as breathless. Which in his defense, he was.

“I wanted you to be sure,” Kyungsoo sounded exasperated.

“I'm sure,” Baekhyun said, he didn’t have to guess about what Kyungsoo was talking about.

“Get in front of me then,” Kyungsoo ordered, pointing to the end of the bed.

Baekhyun crawled across the bed, following Kyungsoo's direction like a well trained puppy.

“Present your ass to me, on your arms and knees,” Baekhyun almost came at Kyungsoo’s commanding words alone.

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun’s figure on the bed.

“I won't be gentle with you,” Kyungsoo warned. Baekhyun could hear the sound of a zipper being undone. He was shaking in anticipation. “If you need me to stop use our safe word.”

Baekhyun couldn't quite believe how easy it was all turning out to be. He really did owe Jongdae an edible arrangement.

Baekhyun looked back at Kyungsoo. He was removing his shirt, his frame was broad and thick, the skin around his stomach soft and slightly pudgy. His species weren't as visibly muscular as humans despite possessing superior strength, it was something that puzzled Baekhyun greatly. He enjoyed looking at his boyfriend's body though, so he had zero complaints.

When Kyungsoo was standing completely naked the tentacles came out to play. Baekhyun wondered how he could go from apprehension at the mere thought of tentacles to salivating at the sight of them in the space of a few weeks.

“I can take two,” Baekhyun said immediately. “Please.”

“We are doing this my way,” Kyungsoo said firmly. “If you get bossy or pushy we _will_ stop.”

Baekhyun quieted immediately. He knew better than to test Kyungsoo’s legitimate threats. He nodded at Kyungsoo to show him he understood.

At his nod, Kyungsoo started in earnest.

Baekhyun could feel tentacles crawling up his body. They followed a path from his calves to his back. Two tentacles wrapped themselves around Baekhyun’s thighs, as if they were there to keep his legs parted. They weren't tight, not yet, the suckers were just barely clinging to his skin. Another tentacle slithered it's way up his spine and wrapped lazily around his neck.

Kyungsoo’s hands were pulling apart Baekhyun’s cheeks, glancing in anticipation at the feast laid out before him and Baekhyun felt the cool wet tip of a tentacle push ever so slowly into him.

Baekhyun’s answering groan would stay ingrained in Kyungsoo’s brain forever.

“Don't be noisy, don't you think you've disturbed your neighbors enough?” Kyungsoo reprimanded.

“Then shut me up,” was Baekhyun’s smart reply.

Kyungsoo didn't bother replying, instead he reached around with a tentacle and placed it by Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun showered it  with tiny feather light kisses before giving it a broad lick. Kyungsoo felt it like a phantom touch on every inch of his body.

“That should keep you occupied,” Kyungsoo said. He somehow managed not to sound breathless.

Baekhyun’s response was to take the full tentacle into his mouth.

Kyungsoo groaned, slowly thrusting the tentacles in and out of Baekhyun’s hole until he finally managed to get the flared bit past the tight ring of muscle.

“You're so hot,” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun preened and Kyungsoo was amused because he hadn't actually been referring to his boyfriends appearance. Not that Baekhyun _wasn't_ hot.

Kyungsoo thrust his tentacles in unison, the one in Baekhyun’s mouth moving at the same pace as the one in his ass. The drag was slippery, all of it made sloppy and messy by Baekhyun’s strawberry flavored lube and Kyungsoo's own natural lubricant, it didn't allow for much friction. Baekhyun was making the smallest most desperate sounds, hips chasing after Kyungsoo’s in an effort to get more friction. Kyungsoo took pity on him.

When the second tentacle began to flirt around Baekhyun’s entrance he let out a pleased breath through his nose, tonguing at Kyungsoo’s suckers as thanks. Kyungsoo took his time; even though Baekhyun had stretched himself out thoroughly, Kyungsoo was very careful when he started to push in. He watched Baekhyun’s shoulders for any tension, studied as they moved up and down with the strength of his labored breaths. They hadn't even properly started and Kyungsoo was sure that if he were to flip Baekhyun over to look at his face, Baekhyun would be wearing a totally wrecked expression.

Baekhyun gave a hard encouraging suck, moving his hips teasingly so that Kyungsoo would know it was okay to move. Kyungsoo got the hint.

“Ohm,” Baekhyun tried to speak, but it was muffled by the tentacle in his mouth.

“You good?” Kyungsoo asked in a tight voice, his tentacles were writhing inside Baekhyun, hitting his prostate over and over. There was something to be said about tentacles dexterity.

Baekhyun had always wondered how much control Kyungsoo had over his tentacles. The answer was a lot.”

“Mhm,” Baekhyun answered. The sound vibrated around Kyungsoo, causing his tentacles to curl slightly in pleasure.

Without asking, Kyungsoo let another one of his tentacles reach around towards Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun welcomed it eagerly.

Baekhyun’s mouth being gagged meant there wasn't much talk, just the sound of hard breathing and the distinctive squelching sound of sex. Kyungsoo took advantage of the silence to really focus on the task at hand, moving his tentacles each and every way inside Baekhyun, making sure to hit his prostate every single time.

Baekhyun wasn't even actively sucking anymore, just warming Kyungsoo’s tentacles in his mouth as he drooled onto the sheets below him. Making erotic little sounds of pleasure every time Kyungsoo did something that made his toes curls.

Baekhyun was so far gone he didn't even notice when two tentacles became three. He didn't notice when the tentacles wrapped around his thighs let go of their grip and  disappeared into Kyungsoo’s own asshole. He hadn't even noticed Kyungsoo preparing himself in the first place. All he was aware of was the delicious drag of Kyungsoo’s tentacles inside him, the taste of Kyungsoo in his mouth, the steady tightening of the tentacle around his neck. He was lightheaded, wrecked, it felt incredible.

Baekhyun moved his right hand down to grasp at his cock only to have Kyungsoo stop him halfway.

Kyungsoo always was great with his hands. Knew just how much pressure to use, never faltered in his rhythm. He knew just how to touch Baekhyun, had the uncanny ability to make Baekhyun turn into putty.

Kyungsoo didn't say anything, didn't verbally urge Baekhyun to come, but the way he was working Baekhyun’s body was the only urging he needed. Baekhyun came with deep moan of pleasure, come coating Kyungsoo’s hand and staining the sheets below him.

Baekhyun rode on the aftershocks of his orgasm while Kyungsoo chased after his own climax, barely noticing when Kyungsoo’s muscles tensed. He only realized Kyungsoo came when he let all of his weight drop on Baekhyun, forcing him to come in contact with his spunk. He was too fucked out to care.

Kyungsoo's tentacles pulled away from Baekhyun's body and Baekhyun brought up a hand to his sore jaw and bruised neck.

“That was good,” Baekhyun said, shuffling around underneath Kyungsoo so he was little spoon. Kyungsoo kissed his bare shoulder.

“And to think we could have been doing this a year ago,” Kyungsoo teased.

“Stop, I admit it, I was wrong. Tentacle sex is great sex, and so on and so forth,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but there was a bright grin on his face. He picked up Kyungsoo’s hands, playing around with his fingers, before he sat up quickly, blood rushing past his ears due to the sudden movement.

“Wait,” Baekhyun looked down at Kyungsoo’s heavy lidded eyes. “Did you turn off the stove?”

Kyungsoo gasped, eyes wide and alarmed. “Yes!”

Baekhyun punched him hard on the chest for the scare.

“Did you really think I wouldn't? Why would I turn back around when you're fucking yourself into a wall if not to turn the stove off?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but he was laughing. “Idiot.”

Baekhyun slumped down on Kyungsoo’s chest biting harshly at a nipple in revenge. Kyungsoo didn't even flinch.

They stayed like that for several minutes just Baekhyun and Kyungsoo breathing in unison. Until Baekhyun started kissing his way up Kyungsoo’s body. He kissed his boyfriend languidly, his lips still swollen and sensitive from earlier.

“Y’know,” Baekhyun started. “I wouldn't be opposed to doing that again.”

“Wouldn't you?”

“Nope!” Baekhyun popped the p at the end cutely.

“Well I'm sure it can wait,” Kyungsoo said with a devious smile. “You've gotta clean these sheets and I've gotta finish dinner.”

“But Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun whined. “Why would I clean the sheets if we are just gonna dirty them again.”

Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s head before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “If you do it, I’ll ride you while I fuck you.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows crawled up his forehead. “Is that even possible?”

“There's only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from this part it touch it:  
> "No need to have  
> A great reason  
> Even with your little hand gesture  
> You squeeze and shake me  
> (Shake me babe)"
> 
> Special thanks to Q, for giving me the rectal prolapse idea. Thanks bud. I know u didn't talk to me about rectal prolapse expecting this but here it is.
> 
> The most special of special thanks to R for being themself but mostly for betaing my fic even if most of what they do is yell "C O M M A!" at me in increasing levels of irritation. Also for helping me choose a title bc I suck at those ☹ ur my favorite person.
> 
> ♡Feedback and kudos are always welcome♡
> 
> ➳ I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/veivetstagram)!


End file.
